


Oops!...

by Marina_ri



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-	Чувак, Бритни Спирс?<br/>-	Нет, Дженс, ты не понял! Ну то есть… да, это ее песня, но поют такие клевые панки, Zebrahead!<br/>-	«Клевые панки»?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops!...

\- Чувак, Бритни Спирс?  
\- Нет, Дженс, ты не понял! Ну то есть… да, это ее песня, но поют такие клевые панки, Zebrahead!  
\- «Клевые панки»?  
Голос Эклза сочится ядом. Ничего, не привыкать.  
\- Да послушай! Или давай лучше приходи вечером в мой трейлер, я тебе включу. Это отжиг!  
\- «Отжиг». Ага. Понятно. Падалеки, тебе сколько лет? Ты женатый стокилограммовый мужик. Панки?   
\- Да причем тут вес? Зануда ты. Удивляюсь, как тебя терпит Данни. Она-то умеет веселится.  
\- Я тоже умею!   
Дженсен сверкает возмущенным взглядом. В уголках его глаз, там, где тонкие морщинки, набился грим. У него слишком сухая кожа, и Шеннон устала с этим бороться.  
\- И потом, – продолжает Дженсен, кривясь и пытаясь на ощупь оторвать ярлычок от воротника новой футболки, – пока мы не отснимем эту серию, никаких «пойдем в мой трейлер».   
\- Но…  
\- Это для твоего же блага. Кто вопил, что хочет злобного Сэма? Уж не я, факт.   
\- Да-да, все мы знаем, и даже фанаты в курсе: ведущему актеру «Сверхъестественного» не нравится его роль. Ты зажрался.  
\- А ты не справляешься.  
\- Чего-о?!  
Это удар ниже пояса, и Эклз об этом прекрасно осведомлен. Видимо, Джаред действительно достал его.   
\- I played with your heart, got lost in the game, оh baby, baby, – напевает Джаред под нос, только чтобы отомстить.   
Они едут в микроавтобусе на площадку. Где-то там, в их конечной точке, должны произрастать необходимые для кадра хвойные леса. Первые капли дождя врезаются в лобовое стекло, и Эклз закатывает глаза.   
\- Ну, я _в этом_ не виноват! – пожимает плечами Джаред, и Эклз, словно извиняясь, бормочет в сторону:  
\- Никто и не говорит ничего…  
Их трейлеры уже перевезли, и Фил, режиссер, мрачно кивает им.  
\- По прогнозу скоро кончится, можете пока порепетировать.  
\- Мой трейлер… – начинает, было, Джаред, но доведенный до ручки Эклз (сам себя довел, между прочим!), уже готов послать его нахуй. Во всяком случае, гримасу он корчит соответствующую.  
\- Никаких трейлеров.  
\- Оки-доки! – соглашается Джаред.  
\- Оки… что? О, да ты меня окончательно решил задолбать?! – Эклз отворачивается и старательно пытается раствориться в пелене хлынувшего дождя.  
Похоже, шутки кончились.   
Ну ладно.  
Джаред шаг в шаг идет за Дженсеном и думает, что Дину и вправду намного больше шла кожаная (типа отцовская) куртка, а не это вот дурацкое, во что Дженсена теперь одевают.  
Вообще-то Эклз прав, и вес очень даже причем. Джаред использует его, хватая Дженсена за плечо и уволакивая за трейлер, там, где стык в стык стоит его собственный домик на колесах. Косой дождь шпарит по дверям и окнам, но здесь словно слепая зона – высокая разлапистая сосна зеленым пологом закрывает их.  
Эклз бьется по-настоящему, он пытается вырваться изо всех сил, молча и зло. Но Джаред знает способ.  
Он просто хватает своего коллегу (блядь, какое идиотское слово, и как же оно никуда не годится!) между ног, стискивая сквозь джинсу его яйца, как будто имеет на это полное право. У Дина очень широкие штаны, если бы Дженсен сейчас был в своих, это бы все усложнило. А так Джаред не может сдержать ухмылки, когда чувствует, как под его рукой набухает член зануды-Эклза.  
Он не может вспомнить, когда у них было. С начала съемок шестого уж точно ни разу.  
Ремень звякает оглушающее громко, и вокруг сумерки от дождя и деревьев, хотя на самом деле раннее утро.  
Дженсен вздрагивает, когда замерзшая рука Джареда ныряет в ширинку.  
\- Извини, сейчас… сейчас согреюсь… все, все, уже все…  
Джаред понимает, насколько треплив. Только Эклз никогда не узнает, что так – только с ним. Обычно Джаред молчит в постели, как и все. Никаких грязных разговоров. Это чистоплюй Дженсен вытаскивает из него что-то запретное, выбивает вколоченные в голову приличия.  
Дженсен щурится и скалит зубы, держит себя в руках, пытается дышать, как, блядь, при медитации, ровно и глубоко.   
Дико ржачный.  
\- Давай же… давай, Дженс, отпусти… ну, дай мне отдрочить тебе, хочу, чтобы ты спустил в мой кулак, я соскучился по тебе, старик… по твоему члену, по твоим комплексам…  
Эклз умудряется засадить Джареду по ребрам, но, конечно, он больше не вырывается. Давно уже не вырывается. Он елозит спиной по серому металлическому боку трейлера и все еще бережет Динову укладку, хотя на нее не осталось и намека.  
\- Ладно, не будем о комплексах, у тебя их нет, ты совершенство, ну так давай же, хочу увидеть, как ты обкончаешься…  
Дженсен сбивается с дыхания.  
\- Ты так пахнешь, когда хочешь, я дурею, дурею от тебя, Дженс, хочу тебя, хочу…  
Джаред хрипит это все прямо в ухо Дженсену, задевая губами его мочку и яростно работая рукой.  
Дженсен неразборчиво мычит сквозь зубы и сдается, закрывает глаза и утыкается лбом Джареду в плечо.  
А потом набирает в грудь воздуха и очень четко, почти без эмоций, говорит:  
\- Возьми в рот.  
Вот, блядь, с какой «пустой» интонацией надо играть Сэма-из-клетки!  
Но честно – Джареду чихать на Сэма.  
Он послушно садится на корточки – пачкать колени в грязи нельзя перед съемкой – и размыкает губы, царапнувшись носом о язычок молнии.  
Дженсен запускает пальцы в его волосы и больно дергает пряди. И сливает Джареду в горло, вибрируя всем телом.  
Есть!  
Дождь стихает плавно, словно воду в душе выключают. Р-р-раз! И только влажный воздух остается напоминанием.  
И ничего, что у Джареда ширинка сейчас лопнет от напряжения. Эклз ненавидит быть должным. Сегодня, в трейлере…  
Эклз за подбородок поднимает голову Джареда и смотрит в его глаза нечитаемым темным взглядом.  
\- Ну зачем? – спрашивает он хрипатым, низким Диновым голосом.  
\- Oops!.. I did it again, – Джаред выпрямляется и поет прямо в улыбку Дженсену.  
Горло приятно саднит с отвычки, у Сэма сегодня будет охуительный тембр.  
  
  
  
Дурацкая песня в исполнении группы Zebrahead, на которую подсел Джаред:  
  



End file.
